Teen Titans 2nd Generation
by Saffire55
Summary: Written by Saffire55 & BGuate224-The Titans of the future have been kidnapped and left their five kids alone.Now they must get their parents back but they need help.Can the Titans from the past help them out?Romances will flourish.Better then it sounds!
1. Epilogue

I was the one who started the chapter and then BG added and then we went back and forth and then we were done. Enjoy. First I have 2 guest with me to say some stuff. Give it up for Cyborg (applause) and Beast Boy (cricket, cricket).

**Beast Boy:** Wow, tough crowd.

**Saffire: **Ok, whatever, just do the disclamiar Cyborg and Beast Boy will tell us that he loves Raven.

**Beast Boy:** Yah...wait! Who said I loved Raven?!

**Saffire:** No one, but you just did, so hah!

**Beast Boy:** (Grumbles about evil authors and their wicked evil ways)

**Cyborg:** Wow grass stain, you do love her, I knew it! Anyway (reads off of piece of paper) Saffire and BG does not own Teen Titans, if Saffire did she would fire the people that cancelled the show, and would have Beast Boy telling Raven that he loves her, which is true.

**Beast Boy:** Dude! Not cool, I do not love Raven.

**Raven:** Do you mean that Beast Boy?

**Beast Boy:** AHHHHH!!!! (falls backwards) Raven.. w-when did y-you get he-ere?

**Raven: **Just when you said that you didn't love me.

**Beast Boy:** Raven...I...it...ugh! Just get on with the story so I can talk to Raven!

**Saffire:** Cyborg! Hurry up with the popcorn, this is going to be good!

* * *

"Will you guys stop it?!" A boy with brown hair, gray eyes, with wings on his back and a metallic left arm yelled.

The boy had yelled the boy was wearing jeans and a light blue t-shirt, at a blue opossum that was being chased by a purple opossum. Both opossums stopped at looked at him, them both glared and then turned into humans.

The blue opossum turned into a girl while the purple opossum turned into a boy. The girl had blue hair that was a little longer then her waist and almost meets mid-thigh, she had a light tan and had sapphire color eyes. The girl was wearing Capris and a green tank top that had a phoenix on the front. The boy had dirty blond hair and dark purple eyes; he was more tan then the girl. The boy was wearing jeans with a green t-shirt that was blank. The girl said to the boy that had spoken before her voice dripping with sarcasm,

"Well sorry Wasp."

The boy called Wasp, age 16, narrowed his eyes but said nothing. The other boy in the room turned to the girl and said, "You are just like mom Saffire."

The girl called Saffire smirked and said, "Why thank you Mark. You are just like dad, and mom could kick dad's butt any day. So that means I am better then you"

The boy called Mark narrowed his eyes at Saffire and said, "You want a bet?"  
Saffire was still smirking and said, "Sure, why not, you are going to lose anyway"

Saffire then turned into a phoenix and flew out of the room as Mark turned into a hawk and went after Saffire. Mark and Saffire was brother and sister, Mark is 16 and Saffire is 15. Wasp sighed and looked at his 15 year old sister, BG. She was a little on the short side but still really powerful. She had a blue scale like mark on her right eye and a blue, black, and white bandana on. She was wearing a black tank top and some simple blue jean shorts.

"You know BG, I'm glad that we don't fight like them"

BG was watching the fight from the window and told him

"Don't say that Wasp, because we could, but we chose not to"

Wasp sweat dropped because he knew it was true but he didn't push it. Just then a boy with black hair and ice blue eyes walked in the room. The boy had shorts on and a red t-shirt that had a hawk on the back. The boy spoke,  
"Hey Wasp, BG. Have you guys seen Saffire or Mark?"

BG answered, "They are outside fighting again lover boy. Your girlfriend is winning by the looks of it. When are you going to ask her out Hawk?"

The boy called Hawk blushed and told BG, "She is not my girlfriend, and what do you know?"

BG retorted, "Hawk, you are just like your dad. The only people that don't know that you are crushing on Saffire are our parents and Saffire herself."

Wasp then spoke, "Seriously dude, you need to ask her out before one of the civilian boys do. Trust me you need to ask her out before something like Austin happens."

Hawk winced at the name Austin he then spoke out of anger and had his eyes narrowed, "Everybody doesn't want something like Austin happing again. Also, who said I liked Saffire?"

Hawk spat the word Austin out like it was venom and Wasp answered, "Dude, I wouldn't even try covering up the fact that you love her"

BG then said, "Maybe I should tell her-"

BG never finished because just then the alarm went off and the 2 fighting birds outside disappeared and were next to everyone in human form. Then the older Titans came in. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Robin, and Starfire came out and joined the younger Titans in front of the monitor. Just then the window in front of them shattered and the glass went everywhere. Raven put up and shield in front of them but Hawk was too far away and a huge chunk of glass was heading his way. Saffire saw it coming so she quickly ran over to him and tackled him to the ground and the glass flew above them and shattered above them. Saffire was on top of Hawk and they were lying on the floor. The glass was in Saffire's hair and all over her back. Both of them looked into each other's eyes and their faces were getting closer to each other but then Hawk saw a bomb ready to exploded not that far from him and he shouted, "Look out!"

Hawk then turned to the side with his back to the bomb and Saffire was pressed against his chest. Her face was in his chest and the bomb exploded. Hawk had his arms wrapped around Saffire and he was holding her as close as he possibly could to him. Saffire's face was buried in Hawk's chest and she was curled into a ball. Bombs were going off left and right. The only thing to do was to try and protect each other. Hawk was trying to protect Saffire the best he could but a hunk of glass went straight into her back and she gasped in shock and pain. Just then the bombs stopped and the smoke was clearing. Saffire started to uncurl from her ball form and with the glass still in her back, got up. Hawk got up also and they both looked around. Their eyes both looked out the window and saw the older Titans being carried away and Slade was behind them looking at the younger Titans and the tower and they could tell he was smirking. When they were dots Hawk and Saffire started looking for the others. Hawk found Wasp and he was holding BG. Saffire found Mark in mouse form under the counter. They were all unhurt but when Saffire turned her back to the others, they gasped because there was still a hunk of glass in her back. Saffire knew what they gasped at and asked Mark,  
"Mark can you take the glass out of my back so I can heal it"

Mark took the glass out of his sister's back and immediately it turned a light blue and it turned into a scar and then the scar disappeared. Saffire sighed and turned to the others and then the younger Titans started fixing the common room. The glass was all cleaned up and the common room looked the same as it did before except that there was no glass for the window and it was just open.  
The teens looked out the window that their parents were taken from. It seemed as if the world had come tumbling down. Their parents were taken from them, by a mad man to top it off. Mark was the first one to speak up.

"What are we going to do? We just witnessed a parent-napping thingy! How are we going to save them!" he screamed in panic while tugging at his dirty blond hair.

Saffire slapped him upside the head.

"You know you'll never impress BG if you keep acting like that" she told him

Mark moved his eyes to BG to see a blush sweeping across her cheeks. He was about to say something back when Wasp spoke up.

"You guys calm down. I'm sure Saffire has a plan. She is the leader after all"

Saffire looked at him and nodded. "Yes...I do have one. I say that we fight Slade" she was met by shocked stares. Then she added "but not alone. Wasp BG tells me that you and Cyborg have been making a new machine, a time machine. We could travel back and ask for our parents' help. They would surely want to defeat Slade, especially Robin" now she was met by shocked faces once again, but not the whole 'you're crazy!' look but a 'you're a genius' look.

"Saffire you're a genius!" exclaimed BG. BG then moved her eyes towards her brother. "Wasp. Go get the machine!" she screamed.

He quickly left the room and down towards the garage where all his dad's inventions were.

Hawk then looked at Saffire. "That was really smart you know?"

She just smiled and responded a thanks, then added "Oh and thanks for saving me from that bomb"

He just smiled and said "Well thanks for saving me from the glass"

He just earned a smile from the beautiful girl before she joined BG on the couch to wait for Wasp. While BG and Saffire were on the couch both girls started talking to each other. Hawk just sighed and then sat down on the other end of the couch. Mark sat down next to Hawk and they all waited for Wasp to come back with the time machine, so they could get their parents back.


	2. Back to the past

Ok, this time BG started the chapter and I edited and we went back and forth again. Today we have Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg. Beast Boy hurt Raven by saying he didn't love her and she heard so now onto the fight.

**Raven:** Beast Boy, do you really mean that you don't love me?

**Beast Boy:** Raven...I...ugh...I didn't mean it.

**Cyborg:** If you don't mean it grass stain then tell her how you really feel about her.

**Saffire:** This is BG's and my fanfic and since BG is doing something right now and I can't get her, Beast Boy and Raven have to tell each other how they really feel about each other, Beast Boy first.

**Beast Boy: **Dude! Not cool, I don't want to say my feelings in front of them (ushers to the readers).

**Saffire:** Wimp! Now do it or I will make you kiss her and then she can do whatever to you.

**Beast Boy:** You wouldn't!

**Saffire:** Oh yes I would. Now tell her how you feel about her.

**Beast Boy:** Fine, evil authors and their wicked evil ways. Um...IloveRaven!

**Cyborg: **What was that grass stain, you spoke too fast.

**Beast Boy:** I hate you Cyborg. I said that , I love Raven.

**Raven: **Really?

**Beast Boy: **Yah, really.

**Saffire:** Ok, before Raven says anything else, we got a fanfic to do, so Cyborg the disclamiar please.

**Cyborg:** Saffire and BG don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Wasp entered the garage and easily located the time machine. He quickly grabbed it and hurried up the stairs.

Once he got upstairs he entered the common room. On the couch was his sister, BG and his leader Saffire. In the kitchen was his other teammates Mark and Hawk. He made a whistle like sound and got everyone's attention.

"Got the time machine" he said

In a flash he was surrounded by his whole team. He set the machine down and expertly started to press buttons. The Titans were watching him with big eyes, nervous of what would happen next.

"There. All we need to do now is-"he stopped his sentence.

Mark looked at him in worry. "What's wrong?" he asked

"The machine it needs the chip locker decoder"

The rest of the Titans looked at him as if he had a second head. He let out a sigh and started to explain. "It's a computer chip that we need to put in that slot" he said while pointing to a slot on the left part of the machine. "The problem is, is that it's heavily guarded in my parents room. It's surrounded by a blue wall-"realization hit him and he looked at his sister.

"What?" she asked

"You need to take down the wall using your powers" he told her

"What! But that's mom and dad's stuff! If dad finds out he'll kill me"

"It is to save his life, BG" Saffire told her "You are my best friend but you have to do it. It's an order"

BG rolled her eyes and Mark gave her a smile. She left the room and in a minute and a half returned with a blue chip floating behind her. She gave it to her brother and he put it in the slot. The machine started to turn various colors and started beeping. The Titans took a step back. Wasp stayed put and entered the date. All of a sudden the machine started flying and a portal opened.  
Saffire and BG entered the portal and waved goodbye to their teammates. In a matter of seconds both girls disappeared. They reappeared in a jungle like surrounding. Both girls stepped out of the machine, and gazed at their surroundings.

"I have a feeling we aren't in the right time" BG said

"What would make you say that?" asked Saffire her voice dripping with sarcasm

BG not caching on to the sarcasm responded. "Simple. Turn around" Saffire did as she was told and she was looking at a bambiraptor (a dinosaur).  
Her eyes widened in shock. She felt a hand grab hers as she was carried back in to the time machine.

In another couple of seconds the girls stepped out of the machine once again. Saffire looked at her surroundings and knew they were once again not in Titans Tower.

"BG!" she screamed as a huge wave came rushing toward them. BG turned her head around and saw the wave. She lifted her hand up and the wave stopped.

"It's...powerful...get...inside" she said through clenched teeth. Saffire made her way to the machine and BG followed suit not taking her hand down. Once they were both inside they vanished as the wave crashed at where they just stood.

They reappeared in new surroundings. They were met by confused faces of their parents on their younger years.

"Easy Titans." We're not here to fight. We've come for help" Saffire told them.  
The Titans all looked at Raven because she could tell if someone was lying and she shook her head no saying they weren't lying. Robin then turned back to them and asked, "Ok we will help you but first, where do you come from and what do you need help with?"  
BG then spoke, "I am BG and this is Saffire by the way. We are from the future and we need your help saving our parents from Slade."  
Robin narrowed his eyes (mask?) and then Starfire asked, "Please friends, who are your parents?"  
Saffire then spoke with a smirk on her face and she simple said, "You guys."  
Beast Boy had been drinking soy milk and when he heard the answer he immediately spit it back up all over Saffire and BG. He then started coughing and asked, "You mean (cough) that we (cough) are your (cough) parents?"  
Saffire and BG had an irritated look on their faces. BG then said, "Too bad this isn't blue, and yes you guys are our parents. Now are you going to help us?"  
The Titans all looked at each other and Robin answered, "We will help you."


	3. Welcome to the future Titans

BG also started this chapter and then I edited and then back and forth. We have Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg today.

**Saffire: **Hey Robin and Star, you guys missed what happened before. But now it is Raven's turn to tell her true feelings.

**Raven:** Beast Boy is right, authors are evil. Do I really have to say my true feelings?

**Saffire:** Yes Raven, Beast Boy did, so you have to.

**Cyborg:** Yah, come on Raven, Beast Boy did it, and he really didn't want to but he did.

**Raven:** Fine! IloveBeastBoytoo!

**Robin:** Uh, I don't know what is going on but I think I get it. Could you repeat that Raven, I don't think we understood.

**Raven:** I hate you Robin. I said, I love Beast Boy too.

**Starfire:** That is most glorious to hear friend Raven!

**Saffire: **I knew it! Now all we got to do is Robin to tell Starfire that he loves her.

**Robin:** Hey!

**Saffire:** What? It's true! Now before I start an argument, Beast Boy is doing the disclamiar and then he may kiss the girl that loves him and he loves.

**Beast Boy:** Cool...hey wait! You are just pure evil Saffire. Saffire and BG don't own Teen Titans!

* * *

BG and Saffire no longer had irritated faces, but happy ones.

"Oh thank you!" BG said

"Yeah we really appreciate it. Now if you could just come with us to the time machine" she said gesturing to the strange machine they just came from.

The Titans just shrugged and started walking towards it, all except Beast Boy. He had a scared face on.

"Are you sure that thing is well you know" he asked

Saffire just rolled her eyes and told him sarcastically "No. We just love risking innocent people's lives that are supposed to help us"

He agreed to get in but asked one more question before the machine took off. "So you guys have tofu?"  
Saffire and BG just covered their ears while Cyborg and Beast Boy started arguing about which food is better. The older Titans followed suit and waited for the machine to take them to their home in the future.

This time the machine took them to the exact place they needed to be. In just seconds the machine dropped them off in the future Titans Tower. Saffire muttered to BG, "Why didn't it just do this the first time instead we had to try 3 times?"  
BG was smiling as they just jumped off and went to the couch to join their teammates while the older ones looked around.

The Tower was pretty much the same except with some few new technology things thanks to the future Cyborg. It also had some picture frames here and there with pictures of both teams.  
Robin picked one up and examined it. It had a picture of a boy with wings and a mechanical arm flexing, a boy with dirty blonde hair and purple eyes with a purple spandex suit on his back, another boy with a brown helmet covering his eyes leaning against him. For some reason Robin smiled.

On the other side of the room Raven and Starfire were looking around in the kitchen. It had tofu, meat, some tamaranean dishes, and Spanish looking food in the refrigerator. On the refrigerator were magnets saying stuff like 'Titans Go!' and 'Boo yeah!'

The kids on the couch were watching them with interest. The parents they remember were adults who were a little over protective of their children (cough) Nightwing (cough). These Titans were teenagers just like them.

Cyborg was looking at a bunch of machines when one caught his eye. He picked it up carefully as if it was an infant. It looked like there were tears in his human eye. He called Beast Boy over. Beast Boy came to him talking and stopped when he saw the machine in his hands.

"Dude…NO!" he said as he dropped to his knees.

In Cyborg's hands was none other than the…game station, a broken down rusted game station.

"Why?" he asked

The younger titans were about to crack up and actually a couple of chuckles got let out. All of this just for a game station! Their parents didn't even play anymore except when they were hanging out with the kids. Hawk spoke up.

"You guys don't really play anymore. Only we play" he said pointing to himself, the boy with blonde hair, the boy with a mechanical arm, and the girl with the bandana that they met earlier.

"B-but how do you guys play?" Beast Boy asked

"The boy with the mechanical arm answered him. "Easy with that" he said pointing to a big white box with the numbers 360 on it. "The wii didn't really work out because…well let's just say there was too much water and movement going on" he said while looking at BG. She just blushed with embarrassment and turned her head away.

"Dude! Let's play!" exclaimed the green teenager.

"Yeah!" came the response from all the boys except the leader of the past titans.

"Hold it Titans. We're here for a mission, to rescue ourselves. We can't just go around playing videogames"

All the boys' heads drooped and they mumbled a 'yeah' and 'sorry'.

He smiled and motioned them to all sit down on the couch with the girls. They did as they were told. Robin was in front of everyone and started speaking.

"Okay first things first. We need to know your names and such" he said while pointing towards the younger Titans.

They all glanced at Saffire and she nodded. Hawk spoke up first. "Well my name's Hawk"

"Hawk" Robin repeated

"Hawk"

"And I'm Mark. Parents didn't really want a hero name for me" he said.

The titans nodded in response.

"Well I'm Wasp" the titans looked at him and they knew who his parents were. Wings and a mechanical arm. "And by the looks on your faces you know who my parents are" he said. The Titans just sheepishly smiled.

"I'm Saffire. Leader of the future titans" the girl they met earlier said.

"I'm Blue Girl! BG for short" the other girl said with a smile.

The Titans looked at her slightly confused. She didn't look like anybody's kid. She was Spanish.

"Uhh…how are you one of our kids if you're Spanish?" asked Beast Boy which earned him a slap on the head from Raven. BG's smile was wiped of her face as she continued "One of you guys was so kind as to adopt me because my parents didn't want a super powered freak!" she yelled before running off to her room. Saffire just smiled sadly before running after her best friend. As Saffire ran past Beast Boy she slapped him in the back of his head really hard and said with her eyes narrowed, "Nice going genius, thanks for hurting my best friend's feelings."

"I'm guessing that's a touchy subject?" Beast Boy asked while rubbing the back of his head, which only earned him another beating but this time from Wasp.  
Saffire went straight to BG's room. While Wasp was beating up Beast Boy and the others were just watching with amusement Mark snuck out of the room and also went to BG's room to see Saffire trying to get BG out. Saffire sighed and when she saw Mark there she gestured to the door as if saying 'Go ahead and try. I give up.'  
Mark went to her door and turned into a bug and slipped under the door into the room. The walls were an underwater coral reef with all kinds of fish. BG was sitting on her bed looking through the window and asked without looking away, "What do you want Mark?"  
Mark went over to BG and placed a hand on her shoulder and told her, "I want you to be happy. You know Beast Boy didn't mean it. My dad is just an idiot sometimes,'' BG looked at him, "Ok, maybe most of the time. But he didn't know. Come on, let's go back to the common room and watch your brother beat up Beast Boy some more. If you want my option I would say that you are better than any girl here, except maybe Saffire. You are awesome and no one cares if you adopted, we are your family."  
BG got up from her bed and hugged Mark and told him, "Thanks Mark, I feel better now."  
BG let Mark go and walked out of the door leaving him there to think. Mark smiled the same cocky smile that his dad smiles and left the room happy because he just a hug from the girl he had a crush on.


	4. Austin and the kiss

I started this one and then BG added and it went back and forth. Now Beast Boy and Raven left to go make out, so we only have Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin.

**Saffire:** You totally love Star, Robin just admit it and do the damn disclamiar!

**Robin:** I will not admit it, and here is your damn disclamiar, BG and Saffire don't own Teen Titans, if they did, there would be trouble!

**BG:** I heard that!

**Robin:** You and Saffire were supposed to!

**Saffire:** Robin you better shut up or I will make you kiss Starfire in front of national TV and everyone will be watching and then I will make you say that you love her also in front of national TV!

**Robin:** You wouldn't dare!

**Saffire:** Try me.

**Robin:** (narrows eyes/mask) Shutting up now.

**Saffire: **Good Robin, now stay that way, and admit that you love Starfire. On with the story!

* * *

All the younger Titans had shown the past Titans where they could stay and they were getting settled in. The past Titans had the option to use their old rooms or to use the guest rooms and they all chose the guest rooms.

Starfire was looking around in her bedroom. It wasn't like her old room, but she didn't want to use the room her future self was using. She made her way over to the closet and started looking over things. In the back was an album. She was instantly interested. There was a picture of her and the past titans all standing in front of the tower. On the page next to it were the future titans in front of the counter. She skimmed through it and a picture caught her eye. It was a picture of Saffire on a park bench with a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes, he was wearing an orange shirt and jeans and had his arm around Saffire, they both looked happy. She took the picture out and went to one of the future Titans' rooms. When Starfire saw BG and Wasp in the room she instantly shoved the picture in BG's face because Starfire knew that BG was Saffire's best friend. BG's eyes grew big and then BG dragged Starfire into the hall.

"How did you get that?" BG asked

"It was located in my temporary sleeping chamber. Please who is that boy with friend Saffire?" Star asked

"He's a boy who broke her heart. His name's Austin-"BG was saying but then Starfire zoomed off leaving BG there and Starfire went off to find Saffire.

Starfire found all the past Titans and younger Titans except for Wasp and BG in the training room practicing. Starfire saw Hawk and Saffire fighting each other. Right now they were chasing each other and Hawk and tackled her to the ground and he was above her and they were getting closer but then Starfire went zooming over to them and they both stopped and Hawk got off of Saffire and they both got up. Starfire said, "Friend Saffire, I have a question for you."

Saffire raised an eyebrow but said, "Go ahead Starfire, what are you asking me?"

All the Titans, young and past, were behind Saffire and Hawk while Starfire flipped to the right page BG and Wasp came rushing in panting but Starfire still asked while she had the picture held out, "Friend Saffire, who is this boy Austin?"  
Saffire and Hawk seemed to stop breathing, memories came flooding back to both of them and the younger Titans pushed forward to Saffire and Hawk while the past Titans looked confused as why Saffire and Hawk didn't answer the question. Starfire looked worried and asked, "Friend Saffire have I said something wrong?"

Hawk looked as if he was going to kill someone and Saffire had tears brimming her eyes and they could all see that she was trying hard not to let them fall. BG ran to Saffire's side and Mark was right next to her and Mark was whispering to her, "It is ok Saffire, it is all over. He won't hurt you."

Wasp went over to Hawk and put a hand on his shoulder and made sure he didn't do anything to hurt himself or anyone. Robin then asked, "OK, who is Austin and why is he making you act like this?!"

Hawk just shoved the hand off his shoulder and left the room angry as hell. Saffire was now shaking and trying her best to control it, some tears were escaping. She couldn't handle it anymore and just ran out of the room towards her room. BG sighed and Mark answered them.  
"Austin is someone we tried to forget. But since the damage is done I don't think it can hurt to tell you. Austin used to be Saffire's boyfriend. They were as happy as you can see in the picture. One day Austin told Saffire to meet him in the park and we all tagged along except for our parents. When we got there, Austin was kissing another girl and we found out that he only liked Saffire for her power. He didn't care if he hurt Saffire or not, Saffire ran off crying and BG went after her. We 3 guys beat up Austin without our powers for what he did and Austin moved away. We never mentioned him again because it was a painful memory for everyone especially Saffire and Hawk. Saffire hasn't had a boyfriend since."

The past Titans were listening intently and when Mark was done Starfire said, "I am sorry friend. I did not know that friend Saffire and friend Hawk would get upset about the boy Austin."

BG did a weak smile and told Starfire, "It is ok Starfire, but that is what I was trying to tell you. I'm going to go check on Saffire, Wasp why don't you go and check on Hawk."

Wasp nodded and he went to go check on Hawk. But before any of them could move, Saffire came onto a screen on the wall and said, "Mail call you guys, come on up to the common room."

Saffire's sapphire color eyes were red and puffy telling you that she had been crying. All the Titans looked at each other and they went up to the common room to see Hawk and Saffire there with an envelope on the table. The Titans surrounded the table and Saffire opened the envelope. It was the details to the ball the mayor was having in the Titans honor. Saffire was a really fast reader so she finished reading it before even most of the Titans got halfway. Saffire asked them,  
"Do you guys still want to go to the ball"

They all nodded yes and everyone headed towards their room. Saffire stayed behind and Hawk turned around and asked, "Are you going to be ok Saffire?"

Saffire looked up at Hawk and smiled and went over to the door and told him, "I will be, thanks Hawk for always being there for me."

Saffire kissed Hawk on his check. Hawk knew he was pushing it but he grabbed Saffire's hand before she could go through the door and pulled her close to him and he kissed her fully on the lips. Saffire was surprised but then relaxed and enjoyed it. The door opened but they didn't pay attention to it and BG came in and was saying, "Hey Saffire do you-"

BG stopped when she saw what Hawk and Saffire were doing and smiled and slowly backed out of the room and when the door closed again BG said, "I knew he liked her."


	5. The ball

BG started this and it went back and forth editing. Robin finally confessed to Starfire and now they are making out and Beast Boy and Raven are still making out. Now all I have is Cyborg and Bumblebee joined us with the rest of the Titans east.

**Saffire:** Oh great, here is another pair of love birds that won't admit their love. Cyborg, tell Bee that you love her because it is true.

**Cyborg:** I am not admitting anything! I already did before you even told me to, so I am not doing it again.

**Bumblebee:** It's true. Sparky did admit that he loved me.

**Bumblebee and Cyborg leave to go make out**

**Saffire:** God, finally. Mas n Menos do the disclaimer

**Mas n Menos:** (says something in Spanish)

**Saffire:** x.x" Uh, never mind. Speedy you do the disclaimer instead.

**Speedy:** Saffire and BG do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Starfire, Raven, and BG were all in Raven's room trying to make her put a dress on.

"Come on Raven! I hate dresses too but I'm still going to wear one!" BG exclaimed

Raven just growled in response. Starfire tried this time.

"Please friend Raven! You must put a dress on! Friend Beast boy will love to see you in a dress"  
BG catching on said, "Yeah! He would love to see you in a dress!"

Raven's face was a bright crimson that could compete with Starfire's hair. She snatched the dress that was on the bed and hurried to the changing curtain yelling, "Fine! But it's not for him!"  
BG and Star exchanged a glance before bursting out laughing.

"

So Starfire you got a dress or do I have to force you into one too?" BG asked between laughs.

"I have already acquired one" Star said while holding up a long silk green dress.

"It'll look great on you. Hey have you seen-"BG couldn't finish because Saffire entered the room with a sheepish smile.

"Well look who finished her make-out session with Hawk" BG said

Saffire didn't protest but looked away with a blush on her cheeks. BG smiled to herself.

"Okay well Saffire here's your dress" BG said while throwing it at her. Saffire caught it with ease. "And this one's mines" she said while holding up her own.

In about 15 minutes the girls were in their dresses and had their make up on. All they had to do now was their hair. Now it was Starfire, Raven, and Saffire's turn to make BG take off her bandana.

"Come on BG take it off!" Saffire yelled chasing BG

"No! Please! Why can't I keep it on?" BG screamed while running around.

"Friend BG please you must take of your 'bandana' for us to do the styling of your hair"

Raven had enough of this and took of the bandana using her dark magic. BG saw this and got it back using her own. Now Raven was mad and dumbfounded. How did she do that?

"Blue Girl this is an order! Take it off or so help me I WILL take off your glove!" Saffire screamed.

BG was wide eyed. Saffire knew what could happen if she took off her glove, right? BG just shook her head and took off her bandanna. Her flowing brown hair came tumbling down with its random natural honey highlights.

Saffire just smiled and started doing her best friend's hair ignoring the protests. They were finally ready and came down the stairs.

The boys were all wearing tuxes. Cyborg, Wasp, and Beast Boy all had holographic rings on. Cyborg had a light blue under shirt, Robin had a red one, Beast boy had a green one, Hawk had a brown one, Wasp had a yellow and Mark had a purple. They were just talking when the girls came. All of their mouths dropped except for Cyborg's and Wasp's. They just kept talking about stuff like cars and Speedy's daughter Saudia.

The girls were beautiful! The only time any of them wore a dress was when Starfire went to prom.  
Raven was wearing a sleeveless black dress that went all the way to her ankles. It had slits on both sides. She didn't wear much make-up except for some mascara and some lip gloss. She had her hair in a bun with two strands falling out framing her face. Beast boy was having trouble not turning into a dog and having his tongue out. Raven read his mind and blushed a little. She really wished she had her hood now!

Starfire was wearing a long green one that fit to her every curve. She left her hair down but curled the ends. She wasn't wearing any make-up but she did have long hoop earrings. She just grabbed Robin's hand and whispered something in his ear. His whole face went red.  
BG had a dark blue dress that got lighter as it went down. The back went down a little so you could see some of her back. It reached her knees. She only had some eye liner and clear lip gloss. She still had gloves on! The thing that surprised everyone the most was her hair. She NEVER did not have her bandanna on. It was wavy and she left it down.

Saffire was the last one to come in. Saffire was in a light blue dress, that brought out her hair and eye color, that was ankle length that had a V shape back, so it showed her back a little. On her left hip on the dress was a white rose with some petals falling away from it. She also had a necklace with a sapphire phoenix as the pendant. Her hair was curled. She really needed to thank BG for getting this dress because Hawk hadn't stopped staring at her!

She cleared her throat. "Come on Titans we don't want to be late. It is our party after all" she said before flying into the night. Raven and Starfire followed suit. The boys looked at BG and she pointed to the water. A circle of ice came and she hopped on. BeastBoy turned into a bird and flew away. The rest of the boys were just standing there. Cyborg faced Wasp.

"How's my baby?" he asked.

Wasp smiled and ran towards the garage. The rest went to the garage too. They got there and Robin's and Cyborg's mouth dropped again. There in the middle stood the T-car in its shiny glory. It was much better than the one from the past. It had modifications and it was bigger! Cyborg jumped in and Robin went to the passenger seat. Mark, Hawk, and Wasp just shrugged and went in the back. Cyborg started the car and they zoomed off.  
Once they got there they saw the girls sitting at a booth except for BG. Wasp and Mark came to Saffire and asked her where she was. Saffire just pointed to the dance floor and there was BG and some random guy dancing. Mark got mad and went over there.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked

The boy said no and gave BG to Mark and they started dancing.

Back at the booth Saffire was going to call Hawk but he went to the other direction. She followed him and stopped dead in her tracks. There was Hawk and he was…


	6. Heartbroken and something terrible

I started this one and for once BG only needed to edit one thing and we didn't need anymore editing. Today all we have is Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas n Menos. Bee and Cyborg, BB and Rave, and Robin and Starfire are all making out.

**Saffire:** Well, there is nothing to talk about. Hey Mas n Menos, go run in between all the making out couples.

**Mas n Menos: **(nod and zoom away)

**Aqualad:** You are evil Saffire.

**Saffire:** Yes I am, now do the disclaimiar.

**Aqualad:** Saffire and BG do not own Teen Titans.

**Saffire:** Ok, now who wants to video tape the making out couples and put it on youtube?

* * *

Where we left off…

Back at the booth Saffire was going to call Hawk but he went to the other direction. She followed him and stopped dead In her tracks. There was Hawk and he was…

Hawk was kissing another girl. Saffire couldn't move, she felt like she was glued to the floor. BG saw Saffire stop and didn't move. BG stopped dancing and when Mark saw this, he stopped too and looked to where BG was staring. BG and Mark started walking over to Saffire and they both looked to where she was staring at and they both saw Hawk kissing another girl. BG had told Mark and Wasp that Saffire and Hawk made-out and they all knew that it was going to happen sooner or later. BG and Mark gasped at what they saw and they both looked at each other and back at Saffire. Saffire still hadn't moved but they could see tears building up. BG told Mark, "Go get Wasp and the others; I'll try to get Saffire out of here"

Mark nodded and went to go get Wasp. BG came from behind Saffire and grabbed her arm and told her, "Come on Saffire, let's go home"

Saffire was still staring. BG was tugging at Saffire and she still wasn't moving. Mark and Wasp showed up and Mark went behind his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, so only Saffire could hear, "Saffire, come on. Forget about Hawk and let's go home and I'll make you some herbal tea, how does that sound? Do you want us to beat up Hawk for you?"

Saffire finally moved and turned around to face her brother and hugged him, "Thanks Mark, I don't want you to beat up Hawk and I don't want tea, I just want to go home right now"

Saffire was holding back the tears and then with Mark and Wasp by her sides and the original Titans still there they left.  
Before BG left though she turned back to Hawk and the girl and now they were talking, BG narrowed her eyes and walked over to him. She slapped him as hard as she could and that was pretty hard and tells him, "You know what Hawk, you are the second guy to break Saffire's heart. And I think this time that you were worst then Austin. Saffire fell for you really hard and when her back is turned you go kissing another girl. You must have guts to do that since you were the one that had beat Austin up the hardest and was the one that told us to never mention him. You disgust me"

With that said BG storms away and towards the tower. Hawk just stands there with his mouth wide open and a hand to the back of his head where he got hit. The one thing that Hawk was thinking was, 'Saffire saw! Saffire saw!'

It kept thinking that and finally he came to his senses and left the girl. And replayed what happened in his head.  
--------------With Hawk before Saffire saw him kissing the girl------------------------  
Hawk saw a girl he knew and went towards her; he tapped her on the shoulder and asked her, "You're Leah aren't you?"

The girl nodded and then she said, "And you're Hawk. You beat up Austin and he moved away right?" Hawk grinned sheepishly and answered, "Yeah sorry about that"  
Leah then smirked and told him, "It is ok, I really didn't like him"  
Hawk then asked, "Then who do you like?"  
Leah smirked and leaned forward and told him, "You"  
Leah then kissed him fully on the lips and Hawk was so shocked that he didn't do anything. Then he broke apart and then he got hit on the back of the head by BG and was scolded by her.

--------------Back to the present time after Hawk has flashback of what happened-----------------------  
Leah had shrugged and left. Hawk shook his head and started going to the exit back to the tower, but before he left he saw the original Titans dancing to the slow song that had just come on. Raven was with Beast Boy dancing and she looked calm and happy, Beast Boy looked the same. Robin and Starfire were dancing also. But Hawk stopped and watched Beast Boy and Raven. Raven had her head to his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck, while Beast Boy had his chin lightly on Raven's head and he had his hands on her waist. Hawk smiled at the scene, even though Beast Boy and Raven weren't his parents he always liked to see how they reacted to each other. Hawk then noticed that none of his team mates were there. He sighed and making sure that none of the original Titans were watching, and started flying towards the tower. When he got there he was hoping that Saffire was okay.

When Saffire, Wasp and Mark got home, Saffire ran to her room as fast as she could and fell on her bed and cried. No one except for BG was allowed in Saffire's room so Wasp and Mark went to Saffire's room and knocked but all they heard was sobs and a muffled answer "Go away"

Mark and Wasp sighed and went into the common room. BG ran into the room when they got settled on the couch. Before BG could ask anything Mark answered, "She's in her room crying her eyes out."  
BG nodded and went to Saffire's room to help her friend. 5 minutes after BG left Hawk came into the room. Mark narrowed his eyes and got up and left the room to go to his room so he couldn't attack Hawk. Wasp just glared at Hawk and didn't speak. Hawk asked, "Where's Saffire? I need to talk to her"  
Wasp just told him in a cold tone that you barely heard coming from him, "I don't think Saffire wants to see you right now. What you did to her tonight was just cruel. You are lucky that she is forgivable and that she can heal. I always thought that you would make her happy. You did make her happy but then you stabbed her in the back."

Wasp left the room leaving a stunned Hawk. Hawk sighed and gave up and just went to bed. After about 2 hours of crying Saffire finally calmed down and BG left and they both went to bed. The original Titans came back and just went straight to bed not knowing about the fight and heartbreaking that happened that night.

The next morning came. All the Titans were up, the original Titans noticed that Saffire hadn't smiled and her eyes looked dull. BG was always by Saffire's side and whenever Hawk came close to Saffire, BG would glare at him and lift her gloved hand up and he would back away. Wasp and Mark were playing video games with Cyborg and Beast Boy and didn't talk to Hawk. At noon the alarm went off. Saffire got up and went to the monitor and pressed a couple of buttons and then told every Titan that was there, "Slade's back and he wants something, I don't know what. Titans Go!"

When they got to the scene Slade was there with millions upon millions of robots. Slade then said, "Ah, my old enemies and my present enemies fighting alongside each other. Though there is something that I want and I am not leaving without it."

Saffire sneered, "And pray tell us Slade, what do you want?"

Slade smirked under the mask and said, "You. I want you Saffire, your powers are incredible and with you at my command the world will be mine. All you girls are powerful" He said while looking at every single one head to toe before saying "But you, Saffire, You're special, and I want you"  
BG then told him, "Well Saffire is staying with us."  
Slade then said, "Very well, have it your way."  
Saffire shouted, "Titans GO!"  
They went into action. All the younger Titans used their powers except for Hawk, Mark, and Saffire since their powers would give away their parents. The three of then used hand to hand combat. There were too many robots and the robots already had captured Robin, Starfire, Wasp, Cyborg, Mark, and Beast Boy. They were losing and BG, Hawk, Raven, and Saffire were the only ones left. Saffire went on her knees and she was muttering, "Don't lose control… don't lose control…"

Beast Boy saw this and thought she was like Terra and couldn't fully control her powers but he was terribly wrong. BG saw Saffire and told her, "Saffire, let it go. You can't hold it; it will kill you if you try to control it any longer. Just let it go."

Saffire looked at BG with tears streaming down her face and nodded and then took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. The scream turned into a howl and she began to transform.


	7. The Moon and the Beast

Hey peeps, I'm back! So is BG! Ok, BG started this one and I helped her out with the beast part because the beast is my characters thing so yah. But mostly it is BG. Now, the couples are back which means that Titans East went home because of trouble and I have Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Robin with me. Cyborg is talking to Bee while they are heading home.

**Saffire:** Hey you guys. It looks like you guys are done kissing. So anyway. To answer a question on one of the reviews on whose parents are, I will say Cyborg's and Bumblebee's while the others say theirs. I will go last, first is Robin, saying his kids.

**Robin:** My kid is Hawk and Starfire is the mother.

**Starfire:** Yes, it is outstanding.

**Saffire:** Now Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy will say one kid and Raven will say the other.

**Beast Boy:** Mark is my kid. He is totally awesome, while his sister is OK.

**Saffire:** Hey!

**Raven:** Saffire is also my kid.

**Saffire:** You are an evil father Beast Boy, choosing your kids like that. My brother is not better then me! Also, Wasp is Cyborg's and Bee's kid and BG is their adoptive kid. That is it. Disclamair Raven please!

**Raven:** Whatever, the sooner I get out of here the happier I will be. BG and Saffire do not own Teen Titans.

**Saffire:** Now on with the story!

* * *

Saffire had her eyes open and they all saw them turn from their sapphire blue to phoenix eyes. She closed her eyes in pain and she kept screaming. Her screams turned into howls and she began to transform. Her fingernails and toenails began to grow into claws. Her teeth turned into fangs and her cloths began to tear everywhere. The transformation was slow at first and they could tell it was very painful. Finally it all ended at once, and where Saffire once stood was now a blue wolf, three times larger then a full grown wolf. The wolf's eyes were closed but when they opened they were not regular wolf eyes, instead they were phoenix eyes. The Titans of the past looked at her with wide eyes. What happened? The Titans of the future also had wide eyes except for BG and Mark since they knew this would happen because it happened once before.

Saffire let out a low growl while her eyes glared at the man who kidnapped her parents. His only eye visible went big for a second but quickly went back to a normal. He started to speak to the large beast.

"Now Saffire what are you going to do? I've seen you become this…beast before. Almost killed that man tearing him limb from limb. Would've finished the job if Blue Girl and Mark didn't drag you away. You have evil inside you. You belong with me. Not these…amateur heroes you call friends."

She glared at him with more anger. This mad man did not know anything about her! She was going to finish the job that Terra should've done with that volcano. She took a few steps back before jumping at him. He took a step to side, making her miss him. She did get a few claws pierce his skin, but not enough for him to back down. She let out another growl and then howled before going at him again. Before she could reach him, the robots started tackling her and fighting against her. She fought them off but when they were gone she was bleeding badly and it looked like some things were broken, but she didn't care and leapt at Slade again. This time he didn't have enough time to move away. She tackled him to the ground clawing at biting at him. She tore many pieces of his clothes now. This was the moment they were all waiting for. She smacked him with her paw making him spit out blood, and knocking his black and bronze mask right of his face. All the Titans, past and future, looked at him. He was an elderly man with a bad eye that was covered by an eye patch. She looked at him with disgust before biting his neck making a 'Crack!' sound.

Robin stared at her with his mask big. The man that he was obsessed with, the lunatic that haunted his dreams, the reason he was called a workaholic was just defeated. By a fifteen year old girl! He couldn't help but stare. He was supposed to be a great detective! A great crime fighter! He spent so many years just trying to figure out who Slade was and now…he knew and he was unconscious at the mouth of a blue beast. But this beast was not just an ordinary animal. It was a Teen Titans, the leader of the future Titans. How did she become an animal? The only other super hero that could turn into animals he knew was…was Beast Boy. Saffire was the daughter of Beast Boy! That means that Mark is also the son of his green friend! Wait to go BB! But who was the mom? All these thoughts were circling his head that he didn't see the blue wolf use her nose to toss the limp body to the other side and turn around and glare at the Titans. They were all to bust freeing each other from handcuffs and changes to notice. He looked around again and met the glare of the blue beast. She looked as if she was going to kill! He called out to the future Titans.

"Mark, Hawk, Wasp, BG!"

The heads turned to the sound that called them. It was Robin.  
They all went to join him and he started to talk to them his face serious.

"Can she control it?" he asked them

Hawk and Wasp were still shocked on what just happened to Saffire but BG and Mark looked at him confused. He lot out a frustrated sigh. "Is she still herself when she turns into that…thing?" he asked BG and Mark.

Oh! Now they understood him. They just waved them off with their hand before truly realizing what his question meant. Robin was looking at 2 pairs of wide eyes. They all turned around at once looking at the blue wolf. Its fangs were out and her head was low. It looked like it was going to attack them any minute. The rest of Titans joined them and were looking at Saffire with worry. Cyborg got an idea!

"Raven can you go in her mind and like communicate with her?" asked the half robot

She shook her head. "No. She can block my trance somehow. I can't even read her mind" she said with slightest bit of sadness. Starfire hung her head.

Then Starfire's head shot up, for she had an idea.

"Friend BG! You have the ability to control the items that are blue, correct?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"You are able to control friend Saffire!" she exclaimed happily

BG looked at her best friend. She still had that gleam in her eye and was pacing back and forth. She tried hard to not let her eyes water. She shook her head slowly. "Her hair is blue. I would just be pulling her hair. The only thing I could do now is-"she dismissed the idea completely

Wasp looked at his sister with hope. "BG the brain! You can do it!" the young teenage boy yelled happily  
"No. I-I can't. It's dangerous and h-hard" she said stuttering.

The other Titans looked at the younger heroes. Robin asked, "What are you guys talking about?"  
Mark answered him. "As you all know Blue Girl can control anything blue, water, and liquid" they all nodded their heads in understand meant "The brain is mostly water and blood which is liquid" Raven now understood what he was getting at and finished what he was saying "BG can control the brain functions and bring Saffire back to us"

All the Titans' eyes landed on the young Hispanic girl. "BG you have to do this!" Beast Boy demanded.

She just shook her head and closed her eyes. She had her eyes closed for about a minute when she heard a male scream. Her eyes shot open and she could see the blue wolf about to slash Mark with her claws because Mark was a wolf also, he didn't care what the others thought, he just wanted his sister back, and he was trying to talk to her in wolf form but she was in a fighting mood and she couldn't control herself.  
"NO!" she yelled as she moved her hands in a swift motion pulling the wolf back. She had tears streaming down her face now. She kept moving her hands in a dance/fighting style. The wolf closed her eyes and let a howl of pain and was fighting back. BG was entering the brain system and over righting it. The beast kept shaking her head as BG stepped closer, but then BG lost the control for a second and the wolf took control and started to slash at the Titans and they all barely missed but then BG took control again. The nails were retracting, the blue fur was lessening and going back to its original position, her mouth, ears, and nose were becoming human. She was becoming Saffire again! You could start to see the pale skin again. In just two more minutes she was back to normal.

BG smiled and then her eyes went to the back of her head and she fell to the ground. Luckily she was caught by Mark

Saffire's eyes became their beautiful blue again just in time to see her best friend fall to the ground. "No" she whispered to herself.

She started to stand up but her knees were weak. Hawk was at her side in an instant. She still hadn't forgiven him but was glad he was helping her. She turned to Wasp; tears started streaming from her eyes resembling a waterfall.

"Brain?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

He just nodded in response. Saffire couldn't take it anymore and she was bleeding really badly and she fainted. Saffire was in Hawk's arms and BG in Mark's arms both unconscious.


	8. Insult and Confessions

Mwhahaha! I am back and more evil then ever! I am doing a cliff hanger in this chapter! LOL! Ok, no more sugar for me while posting another chapter. Anyway, here is another chapter! We have Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg today. The girls are doing something. Anyway, give it up for Cyborg (cheering and applause)! Robin (cheering and applause)! And Beast Boy (cough, cricket cricket)!

**Beast Boy:** Oh come on! I am not that bad of a guy!

**Saffire:** Well I have no idea why they are doing that to Beast Boy but oh well!

**Cyborg:** Hahaha! The crowd likes me and Rob better then the grass stain!

**Robin and Cyborg start laughing hysterically**

**Saffire:** x.x" Wow, sad! But funny, sorry Beast Boy ^^"!

**Beast Boy:** Dude not cool!

**Saffire:** Ok enough with this. We got to let the readers read the story. So Robin do the disclaimair! OR I will throw you from the top window, because after a while I get irritated!

**Robin:** x.x" Uh..........OK! Saffire and BG do not own Teen Titans (whispers) if Saffire did, we would be all dead!

**Saffire:** I heard that!

**Robin:** Damn!

**Beast Boy:** Well this will be interesting to watch Saffire kill Robin. Before this gets ugly, enjoy the story!

* * *

Changeling went through the now open door to see the contents it had inside. What he saw made him angrier. The rest of the Titans joined him after seeing him pause.

Inside the room was a little side table with a recorder on it. Nightwing raced through the others and played what was recorded on the object.

"Changeling" a soft whisper of an older Raven said

"Nightwing" the voice of a scared Starfire said

"…Sparky" the shaky voice of Bumblebee said

He let out a growl before slamming the recorder back on the desk. He looked directly at Saffire. They were having a 'leader' telepathic conversation.

"I feel their presence" the blue eyed girl said with a smile

Everyone let out a breath. The older Cyborg walked forward. He looked beyond the table. They were on a cliff it seems. On the bottom was the ocean. He scanned it with his arm and then looked at it.

"They're….near. It looks like they are in the ocean. An underground cave maybe? Where's Aqua lad when you need him?" he asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'm going in" BG said stepping in front of everyone.

Mark held her back "BG…Blue Girl you have to stop wasting your energy so much" he warned her

"I'll be fine Mark" she paused "It's just some harmless water…you know how I love it. Besides who else would go?" she asked him even though she knew the answer

He let go of her "Just be careful" he whispered

She smiled before running in. She yelped with joy as she touched the water. She opened her eyes and  
swam back for air. She made a bubble like thing over her nose and mouth bringing her oxygen as she swam. She dove back in and began to swim. In a matter of minutes she found a metal door. She smiled to herself before swimming back to the surface. She raised her hands and the water began to raise her. She then moved her hands again and the waves began to move direction. Soon there was a pathway in the middle of the ocean. That should give them the message.  
-----------------Back where BG left the rest of the Titans----------------------------------------------  
Hawk was trying to decide if he should go over to Saffire and tell him that he was well a…his father's nickname, dick. Mark was sending him glances saying 'Go tell her your feelings!' He sent him two looks in return. One saying 'Look who's talking' and "This isn't the right time! We're on a mission!' Mark kept staring at him so he let out a sigh and trudged his feet over to the Saffire that was dangling her feet over the cliff.

"Uhm…Hey" he started lamely

"…hi?" she responded

"I know this isn't the right time, trust me I know. But…I need to settle things. That girl at the party"

Saffire's eyes narrowed "Is your girlfriend" she finished him

His eyes widened "Hell No! We were talking 'cause I recognized her and then she well…kissed me. I didn't kiss her back I swear! I just stood there…immobilized" he finished not looking at her in the eye. Then the next thing that happened COMPLETELY shocked him. She…kissed him! He was only in shock for a few moments before responding. They were at pure bliss before Saffire broke it off after hearing something.

She didn't hear the waves as much. She looked down and saw a clear path right smack in the middle of the ocean. She smirked.

"Hey Mark looks like your girlfriend did her job"

He blushed and looked away only to see his father's smirking face.

"Blue Girl? Girlfriend? We need to talk son." he said only making Mark's face a crimson that could rival Starfire's hair color.

"Uhm…Let's go save mom" he said before turning into a hawk and flying down to the new path.

All the older Titans just shook their heads before following.

The past titans and future titans just shrugged and followed suit.

* * *

BG was waiting impatiently on a block of ice. Didn't they get the message? Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a purple hawk. She smiled to herself. Saffire and Hawk already confessed why couldn't she? She shook the feeling off right when a purple bird transformed into a human before her very eyes. She smiled softly as she recalled the first time she saw that.

"BG!" Mark said

"Hi?"

"Look if my dad tries to talk to you just ignore him and…proceed with the mission, okay?"

"Uhm…sure" she said with one of her eyebrows raised

'Few! That was a close one' Mark thought to himself

"So…where are the others?" BG asked

"They're uhm…right there" he said pointing his finger to a crowd of super powered people.

"…oh. So uhm…how do you think we should open the door?" she asked referring to the big metal door behind them.

"Why don't we ask the leaders?" he asked her

"That would be smart."

Just as that was said Saffire came up and told them, "Well, it looks like Mark does have a brain in that thing he calls a head and what I call a waste bin."

Mark glared at his smirking sister. Changeling did a little snicker and said, "That is what your mother used to tell me and she still does sometimes."

Saffire rolled her eyes at her dad and just then a purple beagle attacked her and started licking her face and she said, "Mark!"

She finally pushed him off and he went back to human form and was smirking. Just then Saffire turned to the metal door and it was surrounded by blue energy and was thrown at Mark which he dodged. The older Titans and young Titans just smirked at the fighting brother and sister. The past Titans were a little frightened that one of them might get hurt and Nightwing saw that and told them, "Don't worry about those two. They always do this, you get used to it."

They nodded and then they all walked through the doorway.


	9. Finally! and Kisses

I started this chapter! So, today I am finding out what the Teen Titans think of the kids!

**Saffire:** I'm-  
**  
Raven:**SHUT UP!  
**  
Saffire:S**orry! You don't have to yell and hurt my feelings! *pretends to be sad and goes sit in lonely corner*  
**  
Beast Boy:**Raven, that was mean. Why did you yell at her anyway?  
**  
Raven:**She is keeping us here!  
**  
Saffire:**Hey! Be happy I don't kill you in the story! Now tell us what you think of the kids.  
**  
Beast Boy:**Don't kill Raven! I like them all, they are awesome!  
**  
Raven:**They're great but I still hate it here!  
**  
Cyborg:**They rock, I like Wasp especially!  
**  
Robin:**They are great kids and are outstanding, and Hawk is my favorite.  
**  
Starfire:**They are glouris!  
**  
Saffire:**Well I got nothing else to say expect that I have nothing else to say. So discalmiar Raven while I mock you saying taht you can never leave! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**  
Raven:**x.x" Uh....I think the author went crazy. BG and Saffire do not own Teen Titans.  
**  
Starfire:**Ok, now friend Saffire is scaring me.  
**  
Saffire:**Sorry, I just like being evil and I had sugar.  
**  
Beast Boy:**x.x" is that a good or bad thing?  
**  
Saffire:** *spinning in circles* SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!  
**  
Cyborg:**I am guessing it is a bad thing.  
**  
Saffire:**Nope, it's both! Now on with the story!

* * *

After the young Titans checked Mark out they went through the door way to see what was inside. This completely shocked them. In front of all the Titans were 6 huge doors with walls surrounding it! It was a maze. They had to go through a maze to save the girls.

All of them looked at the 6 doors that were in front of them. Nightwing then spoke, "I think we should split up. BG and Mark go down one path, Hawk and Saffire the other, both Cyborgs and Wasp another one, Raven and Beast Boy one, Robin and Starfire one, and Changeling and I will go down the last one. Split up now."

They all split up and went down the paths they were supposed to go down.

**POV Mark**

I was with BG alone so I decided to tell her how I felt about her. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly and told BG, "BG I have something to tell you."

**POV BG**

I was surprised when Mark said that and I was hoping that he would tell me what he feels for me. I said as I turned to face him, "Ok Mark what do you want to tell me?"

**POV Normal**

Saffire and Hawk were walking through the maze aimlessly. They didn't really care much right now, they just liked the alone time they were getting. Their hands were laced together when they took another turn. On the other side were BG and Mark.

**POV Saffire**

When I saw Mark and BG around the corner I quickly stopped and pulled my boyfriend into the shadows. Before he could say anything I pointed towards Mark and BG and he nodded as I had my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my shoulder blade. I smiled at what my boyfriend had done and just kept listening to what they were saying.

**POV Hawk**

I was looking at Saffire and her beauty when out of nowhere she pushed me into the shadows. I was about to ask her what that was for but she pointed to something and I looked where she pointed to see BG and Mark. I nodded as I understood and kept silent. Saffire had her back to my chest so I wrapped my arms around her and put my chin on her shoulder. I knew she was smiling so I smiled also as we listened to what they were talking about.

**POV Normal**

"BG...I think I...have certain feelings for you" Mark said

Saffire dragged herself and Hawk out of the way so they weren't able to be see them.

"What kind of feelings" BG asked

"Like really close feelings"

"Which is?"

"BG...Blue Girl...I think I might be in love with you"

**POV Saffire**

I was really happy to finally here my brother finally tell his crush that he loved her. Since I am the sister I am, I decided to embarrass him. So I got out of Hawks grasp to say something to my brother as I got out of the shadows and Hawk followed me.

**POV Hawk**

I was happy to see Saffire's brother finally admit his feelings. I could tell already that Saffire was going to embarrass him one way or another. Just as I was going to whisper something to Saffire she got out of my grasp and I was sad because I love having her in my grasp knowing that she was safe. I saw her get out of the shadows so I knew she was going to do something, so I followed her.

**POV Mark**

I finally told BG! I was just hoping that she wouldn't kill me.

**POV BG**

I was shocked at what he said and then I was extremely happy because I loved him too and to hear it from him made my heart soar in the air.

**POV Normal**

"Finally Mark! God, you took your time to tell her!" Saffire yelled, coming out of her hiding place and Hawk came from behind her.

Mark turned on his sister, "Look who's talking!"

Saffire narrowed her eyes and told her brother, "Mark Crow Logan, don't you dare use that tone with me. I am younger then you and I did it before you so don't you dare say anything like that to me."

Everyone was wide eyed because Saffire never talked like that to anyone. Mark just closed his mouth and left it closed. BG then said, "Wow Saffire, I think you silenced him forever. I think I can get him back to normal again though."

**POV Saffire**

I was really mad at what Mark said to me. I know I never talked that way but I had to get my point across.

**POV Hawk**

I was surprised when my girlfriend talked like that and I was happy that I didn't have that voice aimed at me.

**POV BG**

My best friend just spoke like that! Wow, I never knew she would talk like that, but she is full of surprises. I thought of a way to wake up Mark and to show that I loved him also.

**POV Normal**

BG went over to Mark and kissed him on his check.

**POV Mark**

BG just kissed me! I was in heaven! I think I'm going to faint.

**POV Normal**  
Mark blushed and then fainted. Saffire chuckled and said, "I don't think that is normal, but is funny. I think you are my sister sometimes BG. I wish you were sometimes."

Hawk came over and put his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around Saffire's waist and asked "Then what am I to you? What do you want me to be?"

Saffire told him, "You are my boyfriend and I want you to stay that way, if you don't I will send you to Pluto."

**POV Hawk**

God I love my girlfriend! She was so perfect to me, even being the moon and the beast she is perfect! I was glad she said that she wanted me to stay as her boyfriend.

**POV Normal**

Hawk chuckled and then Mark woke up. Mark smiled at BG and she looked confused at what he was doing but then before she could do anything, Mark kissed BG on her lips.

**POV Mark**

Now I was on cloud 9 and heaven at the same time! I was kissing BG…on the lips!

**POV BG**

I couldn't believe it when Mark just came over and kissed me. But still I was in heaven! The man I love is now kissing me on the lips. So I started kissing him back.

**POV Saffire**

I was smiling. I turned my head to look at my boyfriend and once I was able to see his face I gave him a peck on the lips to see what he would do.

**POV Hawk**

When Saffire turned her head and gave me a peck on the lips I didn't just want a peck so I took her chin in my hand and turned her face towards me so I could fully kiss her.

**POV Saffire**

When he took my chin and turned my head then kissed me I was really happy. I started kissing him back but I still had my back to his chest and he had his arms still wrapped around me.

**POV Normal**

While both couples were kissing they didn't notice the red eyes that were watching them ready to attack.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I am evil! Don't worry me and BG will make another chapter soon!


	10. What the Heck!

Hey guys, did you miss us? Anyway, BG made this chapter! So yah, and I let BG make the A/N! So enjoy!

**BeastBoy:**How long do you think we'll be stuck here?

**Robin:**I don't know...atleast we have food

**Cyborg:**Nah man! Not enough for me!

**Raven:**Shut up!

**Starfire:**Please friends Saffire will be home soon.

**BeastBoy:**Where is she anyways?

**Starfire:**Something about visiting a B and G...

**Saffire:**Hey Titans I'm home and guess what? I have a new chapter and *_**Takes out something from pocket* **_I got more SUGAR!!

**Titans:**NOO!!!

**Saffire:**Hey! Shut up and read the chapter!

_***All the Titans start chasing Saffire***_

**Beast Boy:**Get that sugar before she drives us crazy!

**Starfire:**Friend Saffire give us the sugar!

**Saffire:**Never, it is my sugar, deal with it!

_***Grabbs bag and eats sugar in one gulp***_

**Cyborg:**We're dead now.

**Saffire:**Don't worry, the sugar doesn't take affect unitl 5 minutes!

**Robin:**In that time we can hide!

**Saffire:*_Watchs as that Titans try to hide* _**Well this is going to be interesting. Enjoy the story and neither me or BG own Teen Titans, or sugar. If I owned sugar you would probably be doomed. Enjoy the story!

* * *

As the two couples were kissing they didn't notice the robots with red eyes come out of the shadows. The robots snuck up on the couples, making sure not to make a sound. The 'leader' of the robots put a hand up, to make the robots stop walking, and then wacked Mark away from his new girlfriend. Mark landed on the ground with a thump. He looked up at the robots, an evil gleam in his eye. They just wacked him out of heaven!

Saffire and Hawk stopped what they were doing when they heard a thump. They looked up to see Mark on the floor looking angry and BG in a corner with robots surrounding her.

Before anyone could do anything there was a giant wave coming at the robots at full force. It crashed into them, disabling some. BG stood up from the corner and turned her head to the direction of the robots as if saying 'come on, let's go kick some butt'.

They all charged at the robots, Hawk now able to use his powers. A black starbeam hit a robot square in the chest while another was hit with a small, but powerful, wave.

Saffire and Mark did a double team type of move. A blue bear shot a purple armadillo in a bowling like style, crashing into some robots, taking them down as if they were bowling pins. Blue rocks chucked at more robots' heads while more black starbeams shot robots down.

The younger titans were crowded together in a circle about to do their signature move. The girls threw their hands back and pushed them forward, water and blue dark magic coming from their hands. Mark morphed into a tamaranian like porky pine shooting it's thorns at the robots, while Hawk threw his head back and shot a gigantic starbeam. All their moves came crashing down on the last robots.

After all the smoke cleared out of the way, the titans could see that they destroyed all the robots. Robotic parts were scattered all over the floor.

They heard a bang and turned to the other side. After taking some turns here and there they were met by their fathers, young and old, finishing up their robots.

Hawk looked up to see both Cyborgs on a machine, trying to hack a code. When they finally did a huge silver cage came down.

Both of the ex-sidekicks of the dark night and green skinned men opened the cage to find futuristic looking Starfire, Raven, and Bumblebee. They all had civilian clothes on. They looked very drowsy. Raven's indigo eyes looked up to see her husband and a younger version of him. She quickly remembers the time machine Cyborg was making with Wasp. She understood and got tears in her eyes as she practically flew into her husband's arms. Beast boy looked around frantically for a broken light bulb or something of that sort. Changeling looked at his younger self and smirked.

"She can feel emotions more now" Changeling said to Beast boy. Raven looked at him, tears finally escaping.

"H-he took away my powers" she said in barely a whisper into his chest.

Nightwing came to his wife and held her closely stroking her hair. She opened her emerald eyes and looked at her husband. She smiled before she gave him a bone crushing hug.

Bee was the last to get out. She didn't have her signature buns but had it tied into a lazy pony tail. She ran to future Cyborg's arms and just kept whispering over and over "Don't leave me. Just hold me".  
The past titans looked at the girls with little smiles on their faces. Those smiles soon disappeared as a blush swept across their faces as they realized they were going to marry the person they were right next to, except for Cyborg.

Wasp called out of now where, "Let 'em go! I just figured out how to get their powers back"

The future Titans let their wives go so they could get their powers back. As soon as Wasp hit the big red button the future girls were incased in an orange glow. Out of nowhere statics and sparks were coming out of the machine and the orange glow went to all the girls in the room. They were all lifted up into the air as their wardrobes changes to the colors black and orange. The glow left and they all crashed to the floor, unconscious. All the men rushed to their sides trying to wake them up.

Saffire's eyes opened first and pushed Hawk off of her. She then turned to the rest of the unconscious girls and let out a low, beautiful, splendid whistle that woke them all up. They all copied Saffire's actions by pushing the guys off of them. Starfire said something in a foreign language and they all nodded their heads and turned to the confused boys. All the girls lifted their hands, gathering as much strength as they could in little time, and shot it at the boys with all their might. Dark magic, starbolts, and water/ice came flying at them and they hit the ground.

Saffire then said, "Fall back. We need a plan to eliminate them" and with that all the girls left, by blowing a whole into the concrete wall.

All the boys just looked at each other and at the same time yelled, "What the heck just happened?"


	11. Bee Is Back!

Raven: *uses dark magic to try to break handcuffs* why won't these thing break!  
Robin: Because THEY don't want it to  
Cyborg: Who's THEY? I've only seen ONE girl  
Beastboy: *grabs a flashlight from nowhere and makes shadow on face, making him look creepy* Saffire and the girl with the bandana  
Starfire: *clutching Robin's cape* NOO! What is a bandana  
Everyone: *slaps forehead*  
Saffire: Hey guys i'm back!  
Cyborg: You! Who is the girl with the bandana!  
Saffire: You'll learn soon enough! Now Robin say the disclaimer or else this *holds utility belt over a cliff* gets it  
Robin: Noo! Batman gave it to me!  
Saffire: Then say it!Robin: okay! Neither Saffire nor the girl with the bandana own us. *whispers* they just keep us captive.  
Saffire: i heard that! Now you don't get it back! *puts utility belt on and takes picture with cell phone* BG's gonna love this!  
All the titans: Who's BG?  
Saffire: You'll learn now on with the story!Titans: *struggling against chains but not succeeding*  
Saffire: You know you won't escape. Me and BG are very powerful. So I would just relax.  
Starfire: Please friend Saffire, who is BG?  
Saffire: You'll find out soon.  
Robin: WHEN?  
Saffire: I'm not going to tell you!  
*door opens and closes*  
Saffire:BG! Your here! Now you can help me!  
Beast Boy:FINALLY! WE GET TO MEET THE BANDANNA GIRL!  
Saffire:Did you just call BG bandanna girl?  
Beast Boy: Yah, why?  
Saffire: *narrows eyes* You are so dead now Beast Boy.  
BG:BEAST BOY! NO ONE CALLS ME BANDANNA GIRL! YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Beast Boy: uh oh!  
Saffire: I would suggest you scream and say good bye to everyone. You are going to die.  
*all chains break except for one of BeastBoy's & The doors are now locked and heavily guarded*  
Beastboy: *Struggles in chain trying to escape BG's wrath* Please it was a mistake! A mistake! *throws books*  
BG: *dodging* Stop your whining and stop throwing books at me!  
BeastBoy: Only if you promise not to hurt me. wait what are you doing?  
BG: *about to throw three books at beastboy's head* Bye Beastboy!  
Cyborg: Aren't you gonna do something? *drools* where did you get the popcorn?  
Saffire: *sitting on lawnchair enjoying popcorn wathing BG hurt Beasboy* i just made some now quiet down! BG's about to get him in a headlock!  
Robin: *whispers to cyborg* i think BG has a temper problem  
Cyborg: no kidding  
Saffire: hit him with the chair!  
Raven: *sitting in a lawnchair next to Saffire* man she's on fire  
Starfire: I do not understand *-*  
Robin: Okay so you see BG has an anger problem and BeastBot triggered it without knowing so now he's paying the price while we watch in enjoyment  
Starfire: Oh! Many thanks! *passes chair to BG* have fun!  
BG: *gets evil gleam in eye* thanks! Now as i beat up BeastBoy enjoy this next chapter *holds chair over head*  
Beastboy: NOOO!

*BG was now calm*  
Beast Boy: Dude! That really hurt!  
BG:Then don't call me bandanna girl!  
Saffire: She's got a point.  
Beast Boy: OK OK!  
Robin: Ok, so BG has a temper issue.  
Beast Boy: Good thing Saffire doesn't!  
Saffire: You don't know anything about me!  
Raven: Well then tell us.  
Beast Boy: Come on Saff-Saff.  
BG: Did you just call Saffire, Saff-Saff?  
Beast Boy: Yes, why?  
BG: *shakes head* You are now really going to die Beast Boy. Saffire has a worse temper issue then me.  
Saffire:BEAST BOY YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!  
Beast Boy: Maybe for now on I stay quiet.  
*Saffire turns into her beast*  
Beast Boy: Oh **!  
Saffire/Beast that is Saffire:*growls*  
BG: Well, this will be interesting. *pulls big bag of popcorn out of no where* Popcorn anyone?

*after BG uses the brain to bring Saffire back*  
BeastBoy: Okay i am sooo not talking anymore. I have a broken leg sprained the other one broken arm claws scratched my skull and blood's not geting into my hand!It's numb!  
BG and Saffire: that's what you get!  
Raven: I'm starting to like these girls *sits next to BG* you know what? I'm really glad you came!  
Saffire: Hey! What about me? i've been here the whole time!  
All the Titans: You kept us in cages chains and little black boxes!  
BG: I didn't agree on that *turns to Saffire*  
All the Titans: *whisper* she's gonna save us!  
Saffire *nervous* yeah...well they were...calling you short and stuff so i had to punish them  
BG: *stands up* I AM NOT THAT SHORT! *attacks*  
Saffire: Phew! Okay enjoy the chapter while i watch this fight. Warning never mess with us authors!

*everyone calm*  
Saffire:Hey, anyone want anything to eat or drink?  
Cyborg:How about a coke?  
Saffire: Sure. *Pulls coke out of midair and pulls a root beer*  
Saffire: There you go

Cyborg:Thanks.

Robin:For such little girls you guys are tough.  
BG:Did you just call us little girls?

Robin:uh...no?

Saffire:hm...hold that thought. Raven and Starfire, did Robin call us little girls or did he call all of us little girls?  
Raven:I don't know but I think he meant all the girls.  
Robin:Uh oh.  
All girls:YOU ARE DEAD MEAT ROBIN!  
Cyborg:I think all the girls are cool. Seriously, they are cool!  
All girls: Thanks Cyborg *start rolling up sleeves so they can fight and hit Robin*  
Robin:Sorry girls! Really really sorry!  
Beast Boy: Hah, your dead dude! And I get to watch it!  
*Girls turn to Beast Boy with evil smirks on their face*  
Beast Boy: I said something bad didn't I?

Girls:Yup!

Cyborg:I would suggest that Beast Boy and Robin run. Right girls?  
Saffire:I think Cyborg is the greatest! He knows us!  
BG:I agree! So who should we kill first Cy?  
Cyborg:Hmmmmm...I don't care girls, you choose.  
Raven: How about me and Saffire kill Beast Boy and Starfire and BG kill Robin?  
Starfire: That will work. So we can kill both of them! Glorious thinking friend Raven.  
Cyborg: What ever you think girls!

* * *

The boys finally got up and they were really sore. Nightwing was the first to speak, "Well, it looks like something went wrong."

Changeling then said with sarcasm, "No, I haven't noticed."

Future Cyborg turned towards his son Wasp and asked him, "Wasp…what button did you push?"

Wasp went over to the machine and then said, "Oh no!"

Wasp's father asked, "Wasp, what is the matter?"

Wasp had a guilty look on his face as he said, "Well it seems that I have…"

The last thing he said so soft that no one heard, not even Beast Boy's animal hearing could hear it, so Hawk asked, "You what?"

Wasp then took a deep breath and said, "I accidentally pushed the wrong button! Happy? I made a mistake. The button I was supposed to push was right next to it and I missed it! The button I pushed made the girls the opposite they were. So they were good and heroes or since they are girls, heroines, now they are evil and villains. Sure they got their powers back but now they are evil."

All the boys were speechless, their wives, girlfriends, and soon to be girlfriends were now evil! Nightwing, being the leader he was, asked Wasp, "Is there anything we can do to reverse it?"

Wasp thought for a moment and then answered, "I don't know. I have no idea how this machine was made or what it does, sorry."

Nightwing stated, "It is ok but we have to find a way to stop the girls before they cause chaos."

All the guys nodded and they made their way towards the exit. When they were almost out of the lair Nightwing's bad guy alarm went off. He flipped open his communicator and said to the others, "There is trouble downtown."

Robin then spoke, "What do you want us to do? We don't know anything about the girls except for Raven, Starfire, and Bumblebee but very little."

Nightwing spoke up, "You guys can be our back up if we need help."

Robin looked a little irritated at being back up but he nodded. Mark then said in a quiet voice, "Maybe if we remind them about something of their good lives will help them remember."

All the guys looked at him but said nothing and they started rushing towards the trouble. When they got there, they saw all the girls robbing a bank and the jewelry story next to the bank. The guys were holding back fighting the girls but the girls spotted the guys and Saffire taunted them by saying, "What's the matter guy, too scared to hit a girl, or are you just afraid we're going to kick your butts?"

That got the guys mad so they started fighting the girls. Mark fought Saffire, Hawk fought BG, and the husbands fought their wives and the past Titans fought the past Titans. Saffire and BG made Hawk and Mark switch that they were fighting so now they were fighting their girlfriends. Saffire was playing really naughty with Hawk and it was making him go off focus. She would dodge his attacks and would like sway her hips and would do other stuff. Then BG and Saffire looked at each other smirked and then they both did a back flip and punched both of the boys in the chest so hard that they fell over and lost conscious. The girls looked at them and then left them there, and went to help the other girls.

After about 5 more minutes all the guys were beaten and humiliated that the girls had beat them. Before they left Saffire said, "I guess you should have stayed home. How does it feel like to be beat by girls?"

None of them talked and all the girls disappeared as smoke surrounded them. All the boys sat together in the common room with sad expressions on their faces. Just as Changeling was going to say something the alarm went off again. All the guys groaned the trouble this time was at the mall.

When the guys got there, they nearly fainted at what the girls were wearing. Sure it was just like what they saw just a few minutes ago but they had changed it. Both Raven's, both Starfire's, and Bumblebee's clothes were the same but BG's and Saffire's changed. BG's top was cut so it showed her stomach and her thing that used to be pants were now really short shorts. Now Saffire's outfit was really something totally different. Her shirt was cut so high that it almost showed her bra but didn't, it was also now strapless which showed her bra straps (what? It's rated T, so deal with it). It totally showed her stomach, her shorts were even shorter then BG's, if that was even possible, and she wasn't wearing any shoes. The guys were dumbfounded by what the girls looked like, well BG and Saffire. It seemed that even though that Ravens, Starfires, and Bumblebee, were evil now they didn't look evil except for the color of their clothes. Even though Changeling knew that Saffire was evil he couldn't stop himself from calling out to her, while Cyborg stayed quiet about his daughter, "Saffire Elizabeth Arella Phoenix Logan (that is her full name and that is a mouth full!) why are you wearing that outfit?"

Saffire just stared at him and replied, "Looks like someone is going to have a meltdown."

Saffire then snapped her fingers and they all started fighting again. Saffire was fighting Hawk and he was having a hard time. By accident completely Hawk accidently cut Saffire's shirt off with his eye beams. His eyes widened as her shirt fell and her bra was shone. BG saw this as she just smirked when both of the guys got distracted and all the adults and younger versions of the adults looked at Saffire and also got distracted and the girls just kicked them to the ground. Saffire didn't seem to mind at all, and while Hawk and Mark were distracted, BG punched them both to the ground and they stayed there. But just as they were about to escape again the future Cyborg thought in his head, 'The girls don't remember anything, not even their names. Well maybe Mark was right, maybe if we tell them a bad memory their snap out of it, worth a shot."

He grabbed Bumblebee's arm twisted behind her back and whispered a terrible memory only Cyborg knew.

Flashback

_Bumblebee was walking the halls of Hive academy. She was sent here to find out the secrets of the school. All of a sudden she was yanked to the side and was met with pink cat like eyes._

_"Look here guys a newbie. Maybe we should show her how things work here" the girl with pink eyes started_

_"I don't know Jinx. Three against one isn't fair. I like it" A big man with long hair replied to the girl named Jinx_

_"Well I'm in! I need to test out my new arms. Why not on a snot brain newbie" a bald midget said_

_"Alpha attack seven"_

_The next thing Bee knew she was being attacked all over before she got her stingers. She charged them up completely before hitting her attackers with everything she got. When she opened her eyes (she closed them when she attacked) she saw three unconscious figures on the floor._

End of Flashback

Bumblebee's outfit began to change back to her regular out and she was whimpering a little as if remember the pain she felt afterwards. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Cyborg and said, "Sparky, you can let go of my arm."

Cyborg had the biggest grin on his face. He let her go then all the guys got beat and when Saffire saw that Bumblebee had turned good again she growled and she started getting angry and started losing control. As she was fighting with controlling the beast she was also trying to control being her evil and making it good but finally she controlled both and stayed evil. She blasted both Cyborg and Bumblebee to the ground and then the rest of the evil girls left. All the guys groaned as they got up and went to the defense when they saw Bumblebee, but when they looked again they saw that her regular clothes on and not her villain clothes. Then the guys looked at future Cyborg and he looked at Mark and told him, "It looks like your theory was close. All I did was tell her a bad memory and look, she is back to normal. That is what we need to do."

Nightwing thought for a moment and said, "I have an idea how to get the girls back to normal."

Nightwing told them his plan and they all headed to the tower to find out what the bad memories they would use and who would tell which girl.

* * *

I think that was the longest A/N ever! Anyway...REVIEW!


	12. LOST CHAPTER!  The real chapter 8!

Ok, This is the real chapter 8, after the beast Saffire became. I was rereading the story and saw that this was missing! I don't know what happened! Anyway, here you go!

Beast Boy: How do you loose a chapter?

BG: *holds up frying pan* Shut up, be lucky we let you live.

Beast Boy: Shutting up.

Saffire: Cyborg say the disclamiar!

Cyborg: BG and Saffire don't own Teen Titans!

BG: Good job! NOW TO THE LOST CHAPTER!

* * *

Saffire and BG didn't move. Even though Slade was dead his robots were still attacking the Titans. Then just as it looked as if the Titans, past and young, were going to win all the villains showed up and started fighting the Titans. Hawk and Mark had laid Saffire and BG down and had started fighting with the rest but they did hand to hand, but they were then forced to use their powers but no one seemed to notice. All the Titans were staying near BG and Saffire so they didn't get hurt in battle. As the Titans were fighting Saffire woke up to see everyone fighting, BG was starting to move but was still unconscious. Saffire got up and watched horrified as Mark and Hawk went down after being hit and stayed down for about a minute. Saffire then lost it again, despite her injuries which were cuts and bruises everywhere, 3 broken ribs, and a really bad sprained ankle. This time Saffire turned into the beast instantly and went off fighting with the rest of the Titans. All of the villains were surprised by the beast but they still fought the Titans and mostly aimed at the beast that was Saffire. Beast Boy had also lost it after seeing Raven get hit and became the beast. BG then woke up with a start after hearing a howl and the first thing she saw was Mark standing above her protecting her since Saffire couldn't be protected as the beast and the villains were starting to go after BG also. BG still weak but she still helped. Saffire, in beast form, was the one that howled because on of the bad guys stabbed her with a knife. When the bad guy stabbed her the moon was rising and the sun was setting, the moon has disappeared when Saffire got stabbed but now the moon was back but its glow was going faint. Saffire fell to the ground and just lay there bleeding, she turned back to her human form. When Hawk saw this he became furious and flew over and punched the bad guy as far away from Saffire as he could. The Titans finally beat all the bad guys and Slade robots and were starting to celebrate when they noticed that the moon's glow was getting fainter and fainter. The young Titans looked worried and ran over to Saffire. The past Titans followed them confused, when they got there BG was trying to put the blood back into Saffire. Saffire was still lying on the ground and now her breathing was faint and shallow. Robin then asked, "Is Saffire going to be ok? What is going on with the moon?"

Mark then turned away from his sister to answer, "Saffire is the moon. If she is murdered then there will never be a moon." Mark then pleaded Raven, "Raven can you please heal her? I don't think I can live without my sister!"

Raven nodded her head and tried healing Saffire. Then Raven stopped all of a sudden and then Saffire's huge wound turned light blue and healed itself. The moon then glowed bright and Saffire began to breathe normal and her bruises and cuts disappeared. She still had 5 broken ribs; she broke 2 more ribs, finally broke that ankle, and had a damaged shoulder blade, but other then that she was back to normal, except for her clothes. Saffire started slowly to open her eyes and then when they were open she sat up. Mark then hugged Saffire gently not to hurt her and she hugged him back. The hug lasted for about 2 minutes until they let go of each other. Saffire then suggested, "Why don't we save our parents tomorrow?"

They all agreed and then as gently as he could Hawk picked up Saffire and BG leaned against Mark because trying to get the blood back into Saffire had taken more out of her. Raven then transported them all home. When they got there Mark ended up carrying BG to the medical bay where Hawk was putting Saffire. Once both girls go comfy Mark pulled Hawk to the side and told him, "Now you listen to me Hawk, you are allowed to date my sister but if you hurt her again I will personally kill you myself, got it?"

Hawk nodded and then when Mark left, he smiled and punched the air and jumped. He then started walking to his room happy.

During the night Saffire had healed herself so the next morning when she and BG woke up she was back to normal. BG and Saffire both headed to the common room but stopped by their rooms to get into clean clothes. They both waited for the other Titans which didn't take long. All the Titans were happy to see them both back to normal. Mark and Saffire were sister and brother arguing again, and then Saffire turned towards the original Titans and told them, "You guys have probably figured out who Mark and my father is so we are going to do what we usually do when we fight."

Just as Saffire finished saying that a purple opossum lunged at Saffire but she quickly tuned into a blue opossum and both opossums started chasing each other everywhere. Just as Mark, in opossum form, was going to jump onto the running Saffire, Saffire stopped and Mark ran into her. She didn't seem to notice and she just stayed that way like she was in a trance. She turned into her human form and just said, "We have to save our parents now."

All the Titans were confused but rushed after her as she ran out the door. Somehow Saffire led them straight to Slade's lair. Saffire then called into the darkness, "Dad? Mom? Anyone?"

They heard a faint, "Saffire?"

Saffire then knew who it was and started running down towards the voice and Mark was right behind her because he also recognized the voice. The others quickly ran after them not sure what was going on. Saffire grabbed a torch and crouched at a cell and Mark crouched right next to her. Mark then called out in the cell, "Dad?"

The cell was pure darkness but they both heard movement inside so Saffire put the torch as close to the cell as she was allowed. Mark jumped up and quickly opened the door and Saffire got up and they both stood in the doorway of the cell and Saffire dropped the torch as they both yelled, "Dad!"

They both ran in the cell and hugged the standing figure. The figure hugged them back and was smiling. When the rest of the Titans got there the past Titans were shocked while the young Titans smiled but they also ran in and hugged 2 other figures. Mark and Saffire were hugging an older Beast Boy, while BG and Wasp were hugging an older Cyborg and Hawk was hugging an older Robin. Saffire then let go of the older Beast Boy and asked him looking worried, "Dad, where's Mom?"

His smiled fell a little but he answered, "I don't know."

Saffire looked around and then she just ran out of the cell and all the Titans ran after her. Then Mark and both Beast Boys heard it, it was someone calling Saffire's name softly. When the others caught up to her she was trying to open a glass door. The older Beast Boy muttered something and they all heard a faint, "Changeling?"

Then the past Titans realized that Beast Boy in the future would be called Changeling. Changeling then went over to where Saffire was and Saffire backed up as he kicked down the door.

* * *

Please review!


	13. Note

Hey peeps! Its me Saffire55! Ok, if you haven't noticed my profile I have a new account. xSaffire55x . The reason is because this email wasn't working and after I made that new account I found out I can change the email on here. Anyway, I'm going to rewrite everything because I have a better writing style. Anyway, I will continue all my stories but I'm only doing 2-3 stories at a time for now on because its really hard to do more than that. So anyway, I'm not dead! Peace peeps!


	14. Note number 2!

Hey guys! Last message from this account. Letting you guys know that Me and BG rewrote this story. Its on my new account: xSaffire55x . Same title and everything, just rewritten and new summary. Hope you like it! :D


End file.
